geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Technical49
'Technical49 '('Technical '''on YouTube and in-game) is an extremely skilled American 240Hz player in ''Geometry Dash. He became the fifth person after Surv, BlassCFB, Sunix, and DiamondSplash to beat the top 5 hardest demon levels in the game without using the FPS Bypass when he beat Bloodlust, Spacial Rend, Plasma Pulse Finale, Gamma (the update of which he verified), and Sonic Wave. On April 9, 2019, he also beat Zodiac, the 2nd hardest demon in the game,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4QjElo58_o&t=260s which means he was the only person to have beaten the entire top 8 hardest demons in the game before the rating of Crimson Planet. He is the first victor of Zodiac, and no one else managed to beat the level without the FPS Bypass after him until Ozzy612 beat it four months later. He has also verified four additional extreme demon megacollabs: Photovoltaic II, Sigma, Ragnarok, and Ouroboros. He is currently #1 on the stats viewer, above BrianTheBurger (#2). Levels Unrated Levels * Brandon Larkin Chal - Stands for "Brandon Larkin Challenge." It is a copy of Titan Complex by TCTeam, meant as a joke. * Deception Dive 144hz - A fixed version of Deception Dive for 144Hz users. * Enlightened Express - A collaboration of his that was placed at number 1 on the demons list for April Fools' Day in 2019. * Furious Flames 240hz - A fixed version of Furious Flames for 240Hz users. * The Falling Mysts - His first level ever created. Upcoming Levels * Omega - A mega-collaboration hosted by MindCap. It is the sequel to Gamma and Sigma. It is currently set to be verified by Technical49. * Sigma Interface - Platnuu's official sequel to Delta Interface. * Shock Breaker - A secret mega-collaboration with 12 creators. It is hosted by Spectex and is meant to be one of the most fun Extreme Demons ever created. Trivia * After beating the top 5 demons, he said that Plasma Pulse Finale was the worst level of the 5 enjoyment-wise and that Spacial Rend was the most enjoyable. * He used to think Bloodlust was the hardest level by far out of the rated demons in the game before Zodiac entered the mix, a level which he now, like most of the community, thinks is the hardest. * He thinks Kowareta is not rate-worthy, sparking a minor drama after it was briefly unrated.https://www.youtube.com/post/Ugxa_5TXEgcmA5xxiP54AaABCQ * He was, at one point, the set verifier for Sonic Wave Infinity by Riot, a remake of Sonic Wave which is said to rival the difficulty of Tartarus. He has since dropped the verification due to concerns about his sanity. The level has since gone to Mycrafted. * He verified a coin update to Gamma after Sunix initially verified the level, and is therefore considered the verifier of the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTXRWzS2aw8 * He is currently 1st on the official demon list's stats viewer, in front of BrianTheBurger. * He once changed his YouTube name to “yoshiwannabe” because he lost a bet to one of his friends, Golden. * He is known for dying on levels due to celebrating too early. The most notable instances of this are his 95% death on Sigma, his 97% death on Catalyze, his 98% death on The Ultimate Phase, and his first 98% death on Ragnarok. * His real name is Jonathan. * He hit 10,000 YouTube subscribers on April 3, 2019,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1efOnsqeIUA 20,000 on May 15, 2019, 30,000 on July 2, 2019, 40,000 on August 14, 2019, and 50,000 on January 11, 2020. * He died at 98% on Ragnarok twice: the first time due to a bug, and the second time due to bad timing. * He enjoys eating fast food during his streams. * He is regarded as the unofficial verifier of Zodiac, after Xander556 confessed to hacking the level on June 11, 2019, although he denies it. * He is part of The Gang, which contains Npesta, Golden, Gizbro, and himself. * He died on 98% on Necromancer by Riot and more after taking a brief skip in the level and being killed by the anti-cheat at the end. This was the first time that the skip anti-cheat was found out, and the death caused some of his fans to hate on TGI, the verifier and publisher, for watching Technical take the skips and not telling him about the anti-cheat as a joke. * He removed the number 49 from the end of his YouTube username on October 18, 2019. * On November 4, 2019, he beat his 500th Demon and his 100th Extreme Demon, Visible Ray, making him the fourth player to have ever completed 100 extreme demons, after Rainstorm, Kainite, and iNeo. * He is the first victor of the Extreme Demon "Ethereal Artifice" by Zeroya. * He currently holds the record for most Main List demons on the Official Demon list complete at a time, with 54. With his completion of Visible Ray, he surpassed the previous record of 49, set by Sunix back when the Main List consisted of only 50 demons, not the 75 it has today. * He has been featured on meet... with Csx42Gaming. He was episode #22.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZDaHbj3oeU * He won the award for best Geometry Dash player in the GD 2.1 Awards, which was hosted by ViPriN. References Videos |-|Gamma Update Verification= |-|Photovoltaic II Verification= |-|Sigma Verification= |-|Autobiography= |-|Ragnarok Verification= |-|Ouroboros Verification= References Category:Players Category:Level creators